


⭐ Blackpink Group Energy Analysis

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] Blackpink[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 2 hours[Reading Performed] April 3, 2019[Original Post Date] June 14, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ Blackpink Group Energy Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Gif Credit:** [kwonjiyong](https://tmblr.co/ZfhIiw2M_-fo_)

  


 

**Building Blocks with Peace + All That Glitters (R) + No Place Like Home**

The energy between the girls when they first met, or when all four of them were together and were starting to mix they had the energy of Peace over Building Blocks, which put them in a state of forced kinship. It’s not like they hated each other and had to pretend to be nice, but like they were all trying to get along for the sake of making things work right away, trying to be best friends before they really got to know each other. They were still getting used to each other, still figuring out how they could function together, and because they all were trying to really achieve something with their careers and with the group, there were very strong efforts on all sides to maintain peace. It seems like that peace was not only projected between them, but also with the company and staff members, which I suppose makes sense.

 ****Then over the time that they were preparing for their debut they have that reversed All That Glitters card. It’s interesting because I was reading their wikipedia page trying to get some energy signatures for it and as soon as I got to the line, _“YG Entertainment revealed the final line-up and name of the group on June 29, 2016,”_ that same card flipped out reverse as well. The trigger for it was mostly YG, so the company, the staff, the CEO himself, whatever, something about it was off. Something about it feels very closed off or hidden away, but it’s pointing towards something behind the scenes being very different from what the public was seeing at that time. This could just be related to the stress of the moment, that pressure building up, and some people in the group maybe not have been doing so well, and then the company responding in a negative manner.

But then everything kind of reaches that nice peak with their debut where No Place Like Home popped out. It’s a bit of an obvious tone of just feeling welcomed and accepted into the circle after debuting and receiving a lot of positive attention and success. It feels like everything just built up into this nice solid structure where they felt relatively secure at that moment.

 

 

  


 

**Time To Go with Go The Distance + Blessed + Peace**

Quite obviously it seems like the group will have a great year through 2019 and going into 2020. With Time To Go mixed with Go The Distance there’s this feeling of really stepping out of their comfort zone, doing something that people haven’t seen before, going places they haven’t been before, and just really gaining a lot more success and recognition. This can also point to overseas promotion and success as well.

Then, of course, there’s Blessed with Peace following that big burst of energy, which still just feels like a lot of success, a lot of happiness with their careers.

There’s really not a lot for me to say with that other than it seems like they’re really going to enjoy their time and I imagine their fans are really going to enjoy that trip as well.

 

 

  


 

**The High Priestess — Jisoo (1995, Capricorn)  
4 of Pentacles — Jennie (1996, Capricorn)  
Strength — Rosé (1997, Aquarius)  
King of Swords — Lisa (1997, Aries)**

There’s a really interesting dual nature to the energies between them as you have those high up energies with Jisoo and Rosé, then the more grounded and practical energies of Jennie and Lisa. Then there’s a balance happening between Jisoo and Lisa, then Jennie and Rosé as well.

With the High Priestess, there’s that big supply of intuitive thinking, very feminine energy that is then balanced out by the very intellectual and masculine energy of the King of Swords. They’re kind of like the bookends of the group as well with their ages, so it’s like everything is contained in that space, but The High Priestess, the intuitive and feminine nature is projected much more from the group as a whole.

With Strength and the 4 of Pentacles there’s this mix between emotional and physical security and comfort, as in Rosé would deliver that outside comfort, that strength, the pep talks and all that, while Jennie is more in line with the structure of things outside, making sure everything is where it needs to be and that everyone has what they need.

So, the more feminine energies, which are projecting through The High Priestess and Strength, are much stronger, it’s what the public would see more of, but internally the masculine energies in the 4 of Pentacles and the King of Swords are much more integral to the internal structure of the group.

Even then there’s more crossover with how The High Priestess deals in the non-physical while the 4 of Pentacles is purely physical, then Strength is leaning more towards emotion while the King of Swords is more based on intellect.

Basically, they’re forming their own solid foundations just through their energy lines alone, which means anything they choose to do together will be successful and grow well past expectations specifically because of how they balance each other altogether. Just in terms of energy, there is not one connection that is stronger than another. That could be different on a conscious level, but here there’s no sign of it. They form one solid thing together.

I imagine that may have been what caused them to instantly go into that “peace” mode when they first all got together as there energetic signatures, which were starting to merge, were pushing their opposing qualities towards each other as a system of balance rather than actual opposition, which creates smooth sailing in terms of projected energy.

As I said, that doesn't mean they never fight, never experience internal issues, or have any sort of failures. Especially with two Capricorns and an Aries, I’m sure there’s plenty of arguments, lol, but energetically speaking there’s no way any of them could ever completely detach from someone in the group without there being some sort of positive closure.

I’m definitely not surprised by the amount of success they’ve received so far and how well they seem to work together on stage.

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
